


new normal

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [279]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Entrapdak, F/M, Science, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Entrapta, how is the progress?” Hordak asked as he walked around his sanctum.





	new normal

“Entrapta, how is the progress?” Hordak asked as he walked around his sanctum, towards the lab part were the woman currently was welding a few pieces of metal together, face covered by a mask. Her robot companion was beside her, and a ton of cables and tools were lying on the metal floor.

The moment she heard his voice, Hordak saw how she stopped in the middle of her tracks and put the pieces down, while using her hair to remove the mask, revealing her smiling face and her dark magenta eyes.

“Hordak!” she happily squealed and let her hair lift her up so that both of them were the same eye level. It was a bit intimidating, to see her so happy and carefree around him, and he respected her for that, but he would never admit that out loud. “Great news! We’re five days ahead of schedule, soon we’ll be able to mass produce and implement the new robots into the army. Right now I’m making extra tweaks for swifter leg movements.”

The way she said it, with pure happiness in her voice, it showed how deeply she loved science and inventing. She had so much patience, and loved to discover the unknown. Without her patience, kind words, and her brain, he would have given up on the portal long ago, but she, she for some reason gave him the will to continue. To move forward.

With her, as his lab partner, as his equal, he found a sort of joy he never even knew he was able to feel. She was remarkable, and didn’t see him as a failure or defect, but beautiful and unique, words he would have never dared to use on himself.

When he was close to her, he felt safe, he finally had an equal, and she brought  _ joy _ of all things to his life, how unnatural that sounded.

He had grown comfortable with having her around.

He bared his crimson teeth in a small smile, before almost letting his fangs bite into his lower lip. Entrapta was one of the few people that had ever seen him smile.

“That’s is… remarkable. I appreciate your work, it is… really impressing. You are... valuable, to me.” he said, having to fight hard not to stutter as his throat almost closed itself out of… nervousness? Those words so unfamiliar against his tongue, they sounded so foreign, but those were the words the woman deserved.

And, it was the right choice of words, because Entrapta moved closer, still smiling at him.

“Thank you Hordak, I love you too.”

She kissed his lips.

And the world changed.

It felt so… right.

Yes, right.

He was clearly flustered, and had to clear his throat.

“These feelings are… quite unusual and… new. And I do not know how… to process or feel. But… they are…  _ pleasant _ .”

The princess giggled.

“That’s called being in love dummy. It’s always confusing, but I’m here, if you, want me too.”

“Yes.” he said without any doubt. “I would… enjoy that.”

Hopefully, this would turn into a new normal.


End file.
